As noted above, the present invention is concerned with, but is not limited to, novelty games and devices which are useful as give-away items in connection with sales of a particular product or with product promotions in general. An obvious constraint on the commercial viability of such devices is that the devices must be very inexpensive to manufacture. On the other hand, in order for the game or game device to create interest in the associated product, the device must be amusing or, diverting or otherwise appealing to the user.
As mentioned above and as is explained in more detail below, the present invention is concerned with providing a game device which, when the components thereof are assembled, simulates a popular game such as basketball or football. Patents relating to game devices and other devices of general interest here include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,424,016 (Botts); 5,104,124 (Bernard et al.); 4,010,953 (Russo); 905,085 (Lexow); 3,622,160 (Barfield); 3,724,855 (Chu); 4,335,165 (Powers); 927,499 (Davis); 4,257,605 (Bancroft); 5,110,127 (Potter).
Briefly considering these patents, the Botts patent discloses a basketball game including a basket, a control lever, and a ball. The components of the game can be constructed of flat strips of a material such as cardboard. The Bernard et al. patent discloses a collapsible basketball game made of a flat material such as paperboard, and including a basket, a disk-shaped basketball, and a spring-like lever. The game can be provided as a novelty item, and, in this regard, can, for example, be affixed to the back of a cereal box. The Russo, Lexow, Barfield, and Chu patents all disclose basketball games including a basket, a game ball, and a lever to project the ball towards the basket. The Potter patent discloses a football game with goal posts and a football which may be flicked towards the goalpost with a finger. The Bancroft patent discloses two identical notched members which are connected together to form a ball. The Powers and Davis patents both disclose "spherical" ornaments constructed of planar members.